Serpientes y leones
by RaquelSOnce
Summary: Gryffindor, Slytherin. Un león, una serpiente. James Sirius Potter, Lyra Bellatrix Malfoy. Se odian desde el momento en que se conocieron, pero, ¿puede eso cambiar?
1. Personajes

Disclaimer: Todos, quitando algunos personajes, son propiedad de JK

Esta página podéis saltárosla si queréis, son solo las descripciones de los personajes para que podáis imaginároslos como los veo yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Descripciones personajes principales<strong>

**James Sirius Potter** (15): Es el hijo mayor de Harry y Ginny Potter, tiene el pelo de color negro y despeinado igual que su padre, y sus ojos son de un color almendrado, al igual que los de su madre. Es igual que su abuelo paterno cuando estaba en Hogwarts, arrogante, creído, mujeriego, bromista e inteligente. Pertenece a Gryffindor y juega de buscador igual que su padre. Sus mejores amigos son los merodeadores II (Fred Weasley, Lorcan Scamander y Frank Longbottom)

**Albus Severus Potter** (14): Es el segundo hijo de Harry y Ginny Potter, tiene el pelo negro azabache y los ojos de color verde al igual que su padre. Es un chico simpático, observador y ambicioso, por lo que siempre intenta ser el mejor en lo que hace. Va a Gryffindor y no juega en el equipo, aunque le gusta el quidditch. Discute mucho con James por sus bromas. Su mejor amigo es Scorpius Malfoy

**Lily Luna Potter** (11): Es la tercera y última hija de los Potter, tiene el pelo pelirrojo y ondulado, los ojos marrones y bastantes pecas repartidas por todo el rostro. Es una chica simpática, cariñosa, ha heredado el carácter fuerte de las chicas Weasley y es muy divertida. Su mejor amiga es Lia Zabini

**Lyra Bellatrix Malfoy** (15): Es la primera hija de Draco y Pansy Malfoy, tiene el pelo de color negro, ondulado y largo, sus ojos son grises, del mimo tono que los de su padre. Es una chica astuta, competitiva, divertida, coqueta e inteligente. Va a Slytherin, donde se la considera la reina de las serpientes, no juega en el equipo de su casa, pero es muy buena. Su mejor amiga es Eleanor Zabini.

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy** (14): Es el último hijo de los Malfoy, tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos grises, físicamente es idéntico a su padre. Es un chico alegre, divertido y muy astuto y competitivo. Es un Slytherin y juega de cazador en el equipo desde segundo año. Su mejor amigo es Albus Potter

**Frank Longbottom** (15): Es el primer hijo de Neville y Hannah Longbottom, tiene el pelo negro y los ojos de color marrón claro. Es un chico divertido, bromista y sobreprotector con su hermana. Va a Gryffindor y juega de guardián en el equipo. Sus mejores amigos son los merodeadores II

**Alice Longbottom** (14): Es la última hija de los Longbottom, tiene el pelo castaño claro y liso por los hombros y sus ojos son de color marrón oscuro. Es una chica alegre, segura de sí misma, amable y rebelde. Esto último es porque está cansada de que su hermano la controle. Su casa es Ravenclaw y no juega al quidditch. Su mejor amiga es Rose Weasley

**Fred Weasley **(15): Es el hijo mayor de George y Angelina Weasley, tiene el pelo pelirrojo, los ojos azules y la piel un poco morena. Es un chico con un gran sentido del humor y un gran amor hacia las bromas. Gryffindor y juega de bateador. Sus mejores amigos son los merodeadores II

**Roxanne Weasley** (11): Es la segunda y última fija de George y Angelina, tiene el pelo de color castaño oscuro con algún reflejo pelirrojo, sus ojos son almendrados y su piel es morena, al igual que la de su hermano. Es una chica muy activa, divertida y con carácter. Ravenclaw y le encanta el quidditch. Su mejor amigo es Hugo Weasley

**Lorcan Scamander** (15): Es uno de los hijos de Luna y Rolf Scamander, tiene el pelo rubio y sus ojos son de color gris, iguales que los de su madre. Es un chico muy inteligente y bastante mujeriego. Gryffindor y juega como bateador en el equipo junto con Fred. Sus mejores amigos son los merodeadores II.

**Lysander Scamander **(15): Es el otro hijo de Luna y Rolf, es el gemelo de Lorcan, tiene el pelo rubio igual que su hermano, pero sus ojos en lugar de ser grises son de un azul claro. Es un chico muy amable y alegre. Su casa es Ravenclaw y no le gusta el quidditch.

**Eleanor Zabini** (15): Es la hija mayor de Blaise y Astoria Zabini, tiene el pelo de color rubio oscuro, ondulado y largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos son de un tono marrón bastante oscuro y su piel es morena. Es una chica muy orgullosa, con carácter y divertida. Su mejor amiga es Lyra Malfoy

**Lia Zabini** (11): Es la pequeña de la familia Zabini, tiene el pelo de color castaño y liso hasta la altura del mentón, y su piel es morena. Es una chica muy graciosa, alegre y divertida. Su mejor amiga es Lily Potter

**Rose Weasley** (15): Es la hija mayor de Ron y Hermione Weasley, su pelo es pelirrojo y rizado y sus ojos son de color azul oscuro. Es una chica muy inteligente, alegre y valiente, todos le dicen que se parece mucho a su madre. Va a Gryffindor y no le interesa el quidditch. Su mejor amiga es Alice Longbottom.

**Hugo Weasley** (11): Es el hijo pequeño de Ron y Hermione, tiene el pelo castaño pelirrojo y sus ojos son de un marrón claro. Es muy gracioso y un poco vago. Le gusta mucho el quidditch, pero se le da bastante mal jugar. Su mejor amiga es Roxanne Weasley

**Andrómeda Nott** (15): Es la primera hija de Theodore y Daphne Nott, tiene el pelo de color rubio oscuro y sus ojos son de color verde, como los de su padre. Es una chica arrogante y muy inteligente. Va a Slytherin y no juega a quidditch, pero le gusta. No tiene una mejor amiga, pero se lleva muy bien con Eleanor y Lyra.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos, quitando algunos personajes, son propiedad de JK

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Lo único que odiaba James de ir Hogwarts era que todo el mundo se le quedara mirando al cruzar la barrera, que su padre fuera Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico no tenía nada que ver, claro.

Pero este año no iba a preocuparse por eso, había estado todo el final de verano preparando una broma para el inicio de curso. Las serpientes lo odiarían, aún más, tenía que encontrar a sus amigos para contársela. Mientras buscaba a Fred con la mirada se dio cuenta de que Albus estaba con los Malfoy, James todavía no podía creerse que su hermano y Scorpius Malfoy fueran mejores amigos, entonces fue cuando James se fijó en la chica que estaba al lado de Scorpius de espaldas, tenía el pelo largo y ondulado de color negro, y llevaba una camiseta que hacía que se le marcaran todas sus curvas, cuando se giró para saludar a Eleanor Zabini James se sorprendió, no podía creer que la chica a la que hace un segundo estaba considerando aceptable fuera Lyra Malfoy, imposible.

James había odiado a esa chica desde que empezaron en Hogwarts, era una asquerosa serpiente, y además se la consideraba la reina de Slytherin, pero tenía que admitir que el verano le había sentado bien.

Fue entonces cuando vio una cabellera pelirroja que se acercaba a él, era Fred Weasley su primo y compañero de gamberradas.

- No sabes la idea que he tenido para inaugurar el año en Hogwarts – soltó James nada más verlo

- ¡Genial! – Exclamo Fred – Vamos a subir al tren, y me cuentas en el vagón, además tenemos que encontrar a Frank y a Lorcan.

James y Fred subieron al tren y entraron al vagón que ocupaban siempre, a los pocos minutos Frank y Lorcan entraron.

- Ya era hora – dijo Fred

- Tranquilo tío, la estación estaba hasta los topes y por poco encuentro a Lorcan – contestó Frank

- Bueno chicos – dijo James – Tengo algo que contaros, he estado pensando una broma estupenda para después de la selec…

Alguien había abierto la puerta de su compartimento, por lo que James se calló, y todos se giraron a ver quién era.

- ¿Habéis visto a mi hermano o a Albus? – dijo Lyra Malfoy

Ninguno de los chicos respondió, se habían quedado impresionados con el cambio que había dado Lyra ese verano, tenía el pelo mucho más largo, estaba bronceada, lo que hacía que sus ojos grises resaltaran más, y lo que más les llamo la atención a los merodeadores II, el cambio que había dado su cuerpo, ahora tenía forma de mujer

- ¿Estáis sordos o sois imbéciles? Os he hecho una pregunta – dijo Lyra molesta

- No ves que no, vete a molestar a otro sitio maldita serpiente – le contesto James

- Gilipollas – dijo Lyra antes de irse dando un portazo

Mientras Lyra se alejaba por el pasillo buscando a Albus y Scor, en el vagón de los merodeadores todos se habían quedado impresionados

- ¿En serio esa era Lyra Malfoy? – pregunto un muy asombrado Fred

- Espero que si – Contesto Lorcan – creo que acabo de perder un poco del asco que les tenía a las serpientes

- ¡Lorcan! – Grito James – por muy buena que este sigue siendo el enemigo, recuérdalo

- James tío, te has tirado a medio Slytherin, y esas no eran el enemigo ¿no? – Le contesto Frank riéndose

- Es diferente, esa chica no ha hecho más que jodernos desde que estamos en Hogwarts- contesto James

- Tú tampoco has hecho otra cosa – le recordó Fred

- ¡Ey! Sois mis amigos se supone que tenéis que defenderme a mí, no a ella – les dijo un James que empezaba a enfadarse

- Hemos llegado – soltó de repente Lorcan

Los cuatro se pusieron las túnicas, bajaron del tren y se montaron en uno de los carruajes que los llevaría a su quinto año en Hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, entraron al gran comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, James estaba impaciente por que fuera la selección, este año su hermana Lily entraba a Hogwarts, y tenía ganas de que viera lo maravilloso que era, y lo bonita que era la sala común de Gryffindor.

- James- dijo Fred- aun tienes que contarnos la broma que has pensado

Justo cuando James iba a empezar a contarles lo que había planeado la puerta del gran comedor se abrió dejando pasar al profesor Longbottom, jefe de la casa Gryffindor, y a todos los chicos que iban a ser seleccionados hoy.

El profesor Longbottom se colocó al lado de la silla en la que estaba el sombrero seleccionador y dijo

- Ahora vais a saber en qué casa estaréis durante vuestros años en Hogwarts, así que cuando diga vuestro nombre os acercareis y os colocare el sombrero en la cabeza, pero antes vamos a oír lo que tiene que decirnos

Entonces el sombrero seleccionador empezó a cantar

_"Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_Sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_Y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_Dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_Donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

_Donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_Para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante."_

Una vez termino, el jefe de la casa Gryffindor empezó a leerlos nombre

- Elisa Bones- una chica rubia y delgada se acercó al taburete y se sentó, el profesor le coloco el sombrero en la cabeza, y este a los pocos minutos gritó – Hufflepuff

- Hugo Weasley- Un chico pelirrojo y con pecas en la cara empezó caminar hacia el profesor Longbottom, y antes de sentarse se giró a mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor donde estaba sentada su hermana Rose y la mayoría de sus primos- Ravenclaw- gritó el sombrero seleccionador, y Hugo fue corriendo a sentarse en su mesa

- Roxanne Weasley- Una chica de piel morena y ojos almendrados se sentó en el taburete y al cabo de unos segundos el sombrero gritó- Ravenclaw.

En ese momento Hugo sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima, creía que el sería el único que no iría a Gryffindor, y eso no le gustaba nada, no quería defraudar a sus padres.

En ese momento su prima se sentó a su lado y le sonrió

- Lia Zabini- Una chica morena con el pelo castaño claro se acercó al taburete muy segura de sí misma, sabía que iba a quedar en Slytherin, nada más el sombrero le rozo el pelo gritó – Slytherin- y la chica fue a sentarse al lado de su hermana Eleanor y de Lyra Malfoy

- Y por último- dijo el profesor- Lily Potter- una chica con el pelo pelirrojo y muy delgada se sentó en el taburete, al cabo de varios minutos el sombrero seleccionador gritó – Slytherin

Los susurros no se hicieron de esperar, una Potter Weasley en Slytherin, eso era imposible. Lily se levantó y se fue a la mesa de Slytherin, donde se sentó al lado de Lia Zabini, después de sentarse no pudo evitar mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde sus hermanos la miraban sin creérselo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos! Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis algún rewiew. Es el primer fic que escribo, así que se aceptan críticas constructivas.<strong>

**Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos, quitando algunos personajes, son propiedad de JK

**Capítulo 2**

James aun no podía creerse que su hermana pequeña hubiera quedado en Slytherin, mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor para desayunar se dio cuenta de que Lily ya había bajado a desayunar, y llevaba la túnica con el escudo de Slytherin, y para colmo estaba hablando con Lyra Malfoy, eso ya era demasiado.

- James – dijo Fred dándose cuenta de donde estaba mirando su amigo- no pasa nada porque Lily haya quedado en Slytherin, todos sabemos que es mejor que todos ellos.

- Lo se Fred- contesto James- ¿Qué tenemos a primera?

- Adivinación con Slytherin

- No hay mejor manera de empezar el día, con mi clase y casa favorita- dijo James sarcásticamente

Los dos terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron al aula de adivinación, no querían llegar tarde a su primera clase.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron Fred fue a sentarse con Frank y Lorcan que ya estaban allí, pero James en lugar de ir a sentarse con sus amigos se acercó a la mesa donde estaban Zabini y Malfoy<p>

- Zabini levanta- dijo James

Eleanor se sorprendió al escuchar a James y se giró para mirarlo

- No me da la gana Potter

- Tengo que hablar con Malfoy, así que fuera- le contesto James

Eleanor se giró para mirar a Lyra, y esta le asintió con la cabeza, entonces Eleanor se levantó, en ese mismo instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, solo quedaba un sitio libre, el de James, por lo que tendría que sentarse con los merodeadores.

- Me debes una enorme- le dijo Eleanor a Lyra

Eleanor se sentó en el sitio de James y los merodeadores se le quedaron mirando atónitos

- Si vuestro amigo es idiota yo no tengo la culpa, así que dejar de mirarme, a mí tampoco me hace gracia sentarme con vosotros- les soltó Eleanor

James se sentó en el lugar de Eleanor y no dijo nada

- Se puede saber que querías Potter- le dijo Lyra enfadada- no quiero que te sientes conmigo mucho rato

- No te acerques a Lily- Lyra lo miro confundida, se había vuelto loco si pensaba que podía prohibirle algo

En ese momento la profesora Patil entro en clase y comenzó a explicar, pero ninguno de los dos le hacía caso.

- Lo primero, tú no puedes prohibirme nada Potter, y lo segundo, voy a seguir acercándome a Lily lo que me dé la gana

- Es mi hermana y no quiero que tenga nada que ver contigo, ¿lo entiendes?

- Señor Potter- dijo la profesora- puede callarse y atender a la clase por favor

-Claro profesora

James se calló, pero no puedo hacerlo mucho tiempo, esa maldita serpiente no podía acercarse a Lily

- Te lo repito Malfoy, deja en paz a Lily- dijo James

- ¿Y si no quiero que vas a hacerme?- le contesto Lyra que ya empezaba a hartarse de el

- Nada bueno

- Señor Potter, puede decirme que ve en su bola- le dijo en ese momento la profesora Patil

- Nada, eso es lo que veo, nada, esta asignatura es una bobada- contesto un James furioso

- Vaya a contarle eso a la directora- le dijo la profesora señalado a la puerta

James se levantó y antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta oyó como Malfoy decía algo

- Te jodes

- ¿Qué ha dicho señorita Malfoy?- pregunto la profesora

- Nada

- Repítalo ahora mismo señorita Malfoy

- Le he dicho que se joda- contesto Lyra

- Ya sabe a dónde tiene que ir

Lyra se levantó hecha una furia, y antes de salir del aula le dio un golpe a la bola de cristal tirándola al suelo.

- ¿Eres imbécil o algo? Acabamos de llegar y ya estamos en un lio- le grito Lyra a James

- Tu tampoco has ayudado mucho- le contesto mientras se alejaba por el pasillo

- A dónde vas, el despacho no es por ahí

- Ves yendo que yo voy a ahora- le dijo James sarcásticamente mientras entraba al baño

- Que te lo has creído- y ella entro también en el baño

* * *

><p>- No pensaba que Potter fuera tan estúpido- les dijo Eleanor a los merodeadores- Lyra va a matarlo<p>

- Y que lo digas- le contesto Frank

En ese momento la profesora Patil les dijo que podían salir antes de clase, y todos se levantaron rápidamente

* * *

><p>James se metió en una de las cabinas de los baños, solo quería que Malfoy lo dejara en paz<p>

- Ya que me has metido en problemas por lo menos podríamos hacer algo- dijo Lyra que estaba apoyada en la puerta de la cabina

- ¿Algo como que?- le pregunto James

En ese momento se oyó como alguien entraba al baño, por lo que James abrió la puerta de la cabina y metió a Lyra dentro tapándole la boca con la mano para que no hiciera ruido. Empezaron a oír el ruido de agua cayendo y James le destapo la boca

- ¿Has visto quién era?- pregunto James en un susurro

- No me ha dado tiempo – contesto Lyra demasiado fuerte para el gusto de James, por lo que le volvió a tapar la boca con su mano

A los pocos minutos oyeron como la puerta del baño se cerraba, y James dejo caer su mano de la boca de Lyra y sin darse cuenta la apoyo sobre su pecho, los dos se quedaron mirando la mano, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, que se supone que estaba haciendo ese idiota, James automáticamente empezó a bajar su mano hacia su culo lentamente pasándola por su cintura. Cuando Lyra sintió como la mano de James había llegado a su culo reacciono

- Quita la mano de ahí ahora

James empezó a retirar la mano, pero en menos de un segundo cambio de opinión y volvió a colocar su mano

-No- le dijo acercando su cara a la de ella

- Ni lo píen…- antes de que le diera tiempo a acabar James ya había juntado sus labios, y ella sin darse cuenta le está correspondiendo, hasta que cayó en que quien le estaba besando era James Potter, el chico más estúpido, engreído y mujeriego de todo Hogwarts, y además no hacía nada más que molestarla desde que se conocían, pero tenia que reconocer que besaba muy bien. En ese momento Lyra se apartó y salió del baño, justa antes de salir por la puerta gritó

- Si piensas que voy a ir detrás de ti como las demás idiotas porque me hallas besado lo llevas claro Potter, recuerda quien soy

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola otra vez! ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? Espero que sí. Si me dejáis algún rewiew me hacéis feliz. Gracias a las personas que han puesto la historia en favoritos, me hace mucha ilusión<strong>

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Todos, quitando algunos personajes, son propiedad de JK

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Lyra se encamino hacia su sala común, tenía que encontrar a Eleanor y contarle lo que había pasado, la necesitaba para buscar una manera de vengarse de James, por su culpa lo más probables es que la directora enviara una carta a sus padres y los castigaran durante más tiempo por no haber ido al despacho de la directora cuando la profesora Patil se lo mando.

James se las pagaría, además quien se creía que era para besarla, no sabía con quien se había metido.

Lyra entro en la sala común de Slytherin, había muy poca gente, pero entre ellos encontró a Lily Potter y a Lia Zabini, así que se acercó a ella

- Hola chicas, ¿habéis visto a Eleanor?- les pregunto

- Si- le contesto Lily

- Esta en vuestro cuarto- siguió Lia,

- Gracias- contesto caminando hacia las escaleras, antes de subir se giró y las miro, las dos estaban sentadas en uno de los sofás negros hablando, sonrió, le recordaban a ella y Eleanor cuando entraron a Hogwarts

* * *

><p>James se encamino hacia el gran comedor, ahora tenía hora libro, por lo que supuso que sus amigos estarían allí, no se equivocó, cuando cruzo las puertas los vio sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor<p>

- ¿De qué habláis?- les pregunto sentándose al lado de Frank

- Quidditch- contestaron los tres a la vez

- Las pruebas son a la semana que viene- aclaró Fred

- Lo sé- contesto James- pero no tenéis que preocuparos, vamos a entrar en el equipo igual que el año pasado, además nuestro querido primo Louis es el nuevo capitán

- Eso es lo que más me preocupa- dijo Lorcan- que me liara con Alice el año pasado no le hizo ninguna gracia

Frank se quedó mirando a su amigo, ¿acababa de decir Alice? Imposible, bueno, podía ser otra Alice, pero si se había liado con su hermana lo mataría.

- Como esperabas que se lo tomara, sabias que a él le gusta- le dijo James

- Pero no tenían nada, y a mí también me parecía atractiva y me apetecía liarme con ella, no puede enfadarse- contesto Lorcan

James iba a contestar algo pero Frank le interrumpió

- ¿Te has liado con mi hermana?- le pregunto Frank a Lorcan

- Perdona- le contesto Lorcan en un susurro

- ¿Perdona? En serio Lorcan, te lías con mi hermana y solo me dices eso- le contesto Frank gritando, todo el gran comedor estaba mirándolo

- Que quieres que te diga, no me arrepiento lo más mínimo- dijo Lorcan

- Para decirme esas cosas mejor cállate, porque si no voy a matarte, que es mi hermana joder, se supone que no te deberías haber fijado en ella.

En ese momento una chica con el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones se levantó de la mesa de Ravenclaw y se acercó a los merodeadores

- Deja de gritar Frank- dijo tranquilamente

- ¿Qué deje de gritar?- contesto Frank enfadado

- Si, me lie con Lorcan el año pasado- dijo Alice con mucho énfasis en sus últimas palabras- ¿y qué pasa? No es nada del otro mundo

- ¿Qué no es nada del otro mundo? Voy a matarlo, se supone que es mi amigo y tú estás prohibida para ellos, y eres aún muy pequeña

Eso sí que enfado a Alice, estaba hasta las narices de que su hermana no la dejara en paz, solo tenía un año menos que el, podía hacer lo que quisiera

- Eres realmente imbécil- le dijo a su hermano- ¿Cómo que estoy prohibida? Te recuerdo que solo tengo un año menos que tú y puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana

- No puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, tengo que cuidarte, entiéndelo

- ¿Qué no? Ya lo veremos- dijo Alice, entonces se dio media vuelta y fue hacia Lorcan, lo agarro de la camisa y le dio un beso

- Alice, te has convertido en nuestra idola- dijeron Fred y James a la vez.

Cuando Alice soltó a Lorcan, se giró hacia su hermano y le sonrió

- Ves cómo puedo hacer lo que quiera, y no hace falta que me protejas, se hacerlo sola, gracias.

Frank estaba rojo de la rabia y Lorcan se había quedado impactado, Alice besaba demasiado bien, eso solo le traería problemas

- Bueno tengo que irme a clase, espero que te haya quedado claro Frank, adiós chicos- les dijo Alice a los merodeadores

- Esta niña va a volverme loco- dijo Frank saliendo del gran comedor seguido por los demás merodeadores

- A mí también- dijo Lorcan por lo bajo para que ninguno de sus amigos lo oyera

* * *

><p>Cuando Lyra entro en su habitación entro a Eleanor haciendo los deberes, pero en ese instante ella se giró y le pregunto<p>

- ¿Con que te han castigado?

- No lo sé, no hemos ido al despacho

- Estas loca o algo, sabes que van a escribir a tus padres ¿no?

- Me lo imagino, pero tenemos un problema más grande

- Déjame adivinar Potter tiene algo que ver- dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa en la cara

- Tiene que pagármelas, hace que me echen de clase y además va el estúpido y me besa

- ¿Qué?- dijo Eleanor sorprendida

- Lo que has oído- le dijo Lyra y comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado después de salir de clase

- Y bien, que crees que podemos hacerle- le dijo Eleanor

- Voy a ganarle donde más le duele, voy a hacer las pruebas para ser la buscadora del equipo

- Es una idea increíble, además eres muy buena

- Anda vámonos, me muero de hambre- dijo Lyra

Las dos se levantaron de la cama y se fueron al gran comedor

* * *

><p>Albus y Scorpius estaban en la biblioteca acabando un trabajo de pociones, acababan de llegar y ya tenían un montón de deberes, habían decidido que los llevarían al día, pero no sabían cuánto tiempo duraría eso, tal vez una semana… o menos<p>

- Albus- dijo Scorpius- estas muy callado ¿Cómo llevas lo de Lily?

- Supongo que bien, no me importa que vaya a Slytherin, pero es raro, siempre pensé que iría a Gryffindor con James y conmigo

- Estará bien en Slytherin, además es la mejor casa del castillo

- Eso lo veremos a final de año Scor- le dijo Albus- aunque lo dudo

Scorpius no tenía ganas de discutir, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema

- ¿Albus vamos al gran comedor? Es la hora de la comida y ya hemos terminado

Los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron al gran comedor, antes de entrar vieron a Lyra y a Eleanor, las dos iban hablando y riéndose.

- Lyra- la llamo Scor

Lyra y Eleanor se detuvieron para esperar a Scor y Albus

- Lyra- dijo Eleanor- yo me voy a comer, no entiendo porque tu hermano es amigo de Potter

- Eleanor no, quédate, nunca has hablado con él, ¿cómo sabes que no te cae bien?- le pregunto Lyra

- Conozco a un Potter, con eso es suficiente

- Albus no se parece en nada a su hermano créeme

- Vale, me quedo- respondió a regañadientes Eleanor

Cuando Scor y Albus llegaron a donde estaban ellas los cuatro entraron en el gran comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin. Albus se sentó al lado de Lily, Lyra y Scor se sentaron enfrente de ellos, por lo que Eleanor tuvo que sentarse al lado de Albus.

- Hola pequeña- saludo Albus a Lily, esta que estaba de espaldas se giró sorprendida al oír la voz de su hermano

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto

- ¿No puedo venir a comer con mi hermana o qué?- le dijo Albus riéndose

- Pensaba que estabas enfadado conmigo- contesto Lily algo apenada

- ¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado contigo?

- Por quedar en Slytherin y no en Gryffindor

- Nunca me enfadaría por eso, no seas tonta, además mi mejor amigo va a Slytherin por si no lo has notado- le contesto Albus con una sonrisa

- Lo ves Lily, te dije que no se enfadaría- dijo una niña con el pelo a la altura del mentón de color castaño claro y los ojos verdes

- Lo se Lia- contesto Lily y le dio un abrazo

- ¿Y tú eres?- pregunto Albus

- Lia Zabini- le contesto la niña, Albus se sorprendió, no podía ser hermana de Eleanor, no se parecían en nada, se giró para preguntarle a Eleanor si era su hermana, pero sin querer le dio con el codo a un vaso de zumo de calabaza que cayo justo encima de Eleanor. La chica se levantó hecha una furia

- ¿Eres imbécil o que te pasa?- le grito Eleanor

- A sido sin…- contesto Albus antes de que Eleanor le cortara

- Cállate- le dijo a Albus, a la vez que se giraba hacia Lyra – Menos mal que no era igual de estúpido que su hermano- y dicho esto salió del gran comedor

- Que carácter- dijo Albus en voz alta sin dirigirse a nadie en especial

- Acabas de tirarle un vaso de zumo de calabaza por encima Albus, ¿no esperarías que se te tirara encima y empezara a besarte?- le dijo Lyra riéndose

Albus se puso completamente rojo y contestó – claro que no, creo que tengo que ir a pedirle disculpas

- Si quieres que te de un tortazo adelante- dijo Lia, todos los que estaban allí empezaron a reírse, por lo que Albus se levantó y se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor

* * *

><p><strong>¡Nuevo capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado, ¿algún rewiew?<strong>

**Si queréis podéis dejarme parejas que os gustaría que aparecieran, y si alguna me convence puede que la añada a la historia**

**¡Hasta la próxima chico/as!**


End file.
